


We'll give you one more fight

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: Echo Positivity Week [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Trauma, Episode 4x10, Gen, Loneliness, Nightbloods, The Conclave, Understanding, nightblood noviciate training, respect, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: While Echo waits for the conclave to begin, in the weapons room with Roan, she finds herself walking over to Luna.The last nightblood, who fights for death.In this, she finds understanding she never expected.





	We'll give you one more fight

**Author's Note:**

> Echo Positivity Week Day 5  
> Prompt: A character she never interacted with 
> 
> LUNA!

The air was frigid, as each clan’s warrior stood in the weapons room, quietly selecting the weapon they thought would best keep them alive to save their clan. They each had someone, an advisor, a friend, a family member, standing near them, rubbing their shoulders and giving them advice. Bellamy and Kane stood off in a corner with Octavia, talking in hushed, angry whispers.

Echo stood near Roan, taking in the room.

The only champion with no one was Luna.

Roan was picking through the weapons in front of him, paying her no mind, so she walked over towards the last living night blood.

“You walk quietly, _azloufa._ ”

She didn’t respond, just watching the natblida prepare.

“Why do you fight for death?” She finally asked. “Why fight at all, if this is your cause? There is no honour in this.”

“What do I care of honour. There is no one to prove myself too. I spent my whole life avoiding violence, and look what I earned for it. My clan. Dead. My body, used stolen from by _skaikru_ like I was some resource to be tapped. The earth was destroyed by humanity, and now those same people, from lifetimes ago, are causing it to end again. And what do we do, in the face of certain death? In the face of the end of the world? We fight. We fight to leave others out in the fire, because we value ourselves the most.”

“But shouldn’t at least some people get to live?”

“Why does the person who kills the most warriors deserve to be the one who lives? The person who causes the most death, who causes the most pain, who determines the death of thousands of others, get the honour of living?”

She settled in next to her on the bench, and Luna sharpened the knives in her hands.

“So why not fight for everyone? Why not fight to share the bunker?”

“Because why would I fight to save people, when people are the problem?”

“Maybe giving humanity another chance will help us want to be better?”

“Do you actually believe that, as we stand here and watch 13 people prepare to fight to the death for this?”

Echo looked around the room. She watched as trikru’s warrior stood sharpening his blade. She watched as Roan swung his sword around. She watched as Octavia stood close to her brother, listening to him try and help her win.

“I guess not.”

Luna nodded, her hair falling around her face.

Echo stared at her. Taking in her profile, her hair, her slumped shoulders. Taking in this woman who would have been her queen, if the world had been different.

The greatest warrior that her people had ever seen.

The cowardly nightblood who ran from her conclave.

The leader of a clan of peacemakers.

The woman who gave her blood for the human race.

“I think I’m going to cheat. I think I’m going to help Roan.” The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them.

“There is no honour in that either.” Was all Luna said.

“I know. But there is never much honour in being a spy.”

“Do you really believe your people deserve to live more than the rest of them. Why don’t you enter. Fight for everyone.”

Echo just smiled, at the absurdity of it.

“Because no clan would ever allow that. Some fourteenth warrior from one clan, claiming to fight for everyone? I would be the first to die. They would all think it was a trick. So if one clan must live, why not let it be mine. If we are all so undeserving, why should my people not get that chance.”

Luna just nodded, pensive.

“I always admired you.” Echo said.

“A loyal spy, admiring the coward who fled?”

“I admired that you believed so strongly in your cause that you didn’t care about honour, or status. You didn’t want to be Heda, you just wanted to never have to kill again. Sometimes I wish I had been given that choice.”

“Were you not given a choice to be this?”

“No. No I was found by Queen Nia as a child. She thought I was a night blood because I fled from her scouts, but I was just running away because I had been stealing, and I thought they were her royal guard. I trained with Ontari and the other Ice Nation nightbloods, until she realised I was not one, but by then she found me too valuable, so she made me keep training. If i had ever tried to leave she would have killed me. I was an orphan and a thief, and then I was a prisoner. And now I am a soldier. I have never been my own person.”

“You had a life much like mine, _lukot._ Your life was taken from you, your life was never your own.”

Echo just stared at her, she was sure her face was full of shock. She had never had someone just immediately understand her before. Luna seemed to notice.

“Noviciates grow up in a way no one else understands, and then everyone who grew up with us dies by our hand. We kill everyone who could ever truly empathise with us, and we do it for power. You grew up in a life like ours, and you saw your class die just like I did, although you did not kill them yourself. And you were even more alone. You were not a natblida, You always knew you were not with them, even when you were.”

She felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes, and dipped her head back, blinking furiously to try and keep them inside.

“You were just as alone as I was, Echo kom Azgeda. You fought to survive just like I did. But you had no choice to walk away, you had no choice to find the peace I found. I hope you find it one day. My days of peace are done, but maybe yours will start soon.”

“Only if Azgeda win’s the conclave.”

Luna nodded again, a soft chuckle escaping her lips.

“I am sorry that my cause might mean you never find it, sister. I am sorry that you might die in this fire without ever knowing love, kindness, or peace.”

“I am sorry that you came to this place because humanity took those things from you… _sister_.”

Luna stood, putting the swords into her belt, and offered her a hand to help her stand.

She offered her her forearm, and Echo reached out and grasped it, holding it firm. A warriors greeting. A warriors acknowledgement of another’s strength. Luna pulled her in, putting her mouth to Echo’s ear.

She whispered softly what building was best to perch, to shoot arrows through the windows like a sniper. She told her how to get there safely. She pressed a kiss to Echo’s forehead, and pulled back, a soft smile.

“You may not win, _azloufa_ , but there is some honour in fighting for what you believe in, even if everyone else may not understand.”

Echo held onto her arm tightly, wanting to sit just a little longer, wanting to be understood just a little more, by this fierce and strong warrior woman. Instead she just nodded, letting a tear streak down her cheek.

“ _Os gonplei, heda._ ” She whispered to her.

She may not be the true commander, no flame in her head, unofficial, but she was the last true nightblood. She was the last true descendant of Becca Pramheda.

And Luna might be the last person who deserved to be Heda.

The horn sounded, and Echo stood in the throne room as the warriors began to slaughter each other.

 _why should the warrior who causes the most death get the honour of living_.

Luna’s voice rang in her head as she pulled on her mask and darted into the field of battle, following her instructions into the spot she had recommended. She watched as the warriors fought, as blood splattered across the streets of polis, as each clan lost their hope. She struck down one warrior, then another, causing the death of hundredsall on her own. She tried to kill Octavia, and Bellamy’s face flashed in her mind.

And then he was there, trying to kill her.

And then she was banished.

She watched, as Luna pushed Roan’s head into the fountain, as the acid rain poured on her, barely affecting her, as she drowned him. She heard her chant out her own prayer, about returning back to the water.

She whispered her own, for her fallen king.

And then she watched as Octavia came forward as the champion.

She listened as she promise the bunker to all clans.

She felt like she was watching from somewhere else when she was left out in the cold for the fire to come.

She sat, alone, waiting to burn, and she felt herself full of grief.

Not for Roan.

Not for herself.

Not even for the members of her clan left outside to die.

But for Luna.

The last living person who could have ever understood her.

The first person in her whole life to wish her peace, to wish love for her.

She tipped her head back, and let herself cry for the last person in the world who could have ever shown her such a kindness, and chose too, even with everything she had ever done.

“ _Yu gonplei ste udon, Luna kom Floukru, laik las natblida._ ”

And then the door to the bunker opened, and he heard Bellamy and Murphy arguing. She listened, and waited, and followed.

As she stood to leave to follow them, she looked up towards the yellow sky, and smiled.

“ _Mochof, Luna, ma heda._ ” She whispered, into the night.

And she mounted her horse, and raced towards her last chance for peace.


End file.
